kindafunnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Legends of Chima Battlefields
Croc Swamp Hideout The crocs' base is located in the heart of the dense swamps of Chima. The hideout is surrounded by security turrets guarded by crocodiles, as seen in "Laval in Exile." The crocodiles' main base of operations can be accessed by a tunnel shaped like a crocodile's head. The inside of the mouth functions as a dock, rising up above the water level and allowing animals to enter. There is also a lever that closes the jaws of the croc head like a gate. Laval throws Chip at the lever to prevent the guards from perusing him.↵ Lion Temple The Lion Chi Temple is a large temple serving as a base of operations for the Lion Tribe. Technically, it could be considered the capital of Chima. The waterfall on Mount Cavora flows into the Lion Chi Temple and arrives in a pool where the orbs of Chi are collected. Eagle Spire Eagle Spire is a location in Chima and a tribal village. The Eagle Spire is a tall spire/pillar of rock jutting into the air. On it, the Eagle Tribe has made their homes. There are numerous buildings and towers near the top, including a large circular room where the eagle's library is located. There is also a large launch pad for the jets and other aircraft that the Eagles posses. At the very top is a seemingly carved rock in the shape of an eagle's head. The high altitude and lack of a way up for other tribes who can't fly (unless by plane or helicopter), it is probably the hardest tribe village to attack. Eagle Spire was presumably built sometime soon after the Eagles drank the chi water. Few visiters ever came to the Spire, according to Eris, and the Eagles created an advanced government, society, and a large amount of odd contraptions in their peaceful homes. It remained safe from attack for thousands of years, until Cragger and Crooler, with Ripnik's help, tricked the Wolf Tribe into attacking. Using Bellow Plants, they were almost able to succeed until the Lion Tribe and Raven Tribe stepped in. Soon later, the Ravens also staged an attack of sorts, trying to get their hands (and hooks) on their many possessions. They inhabited the Spire after driving the Eagles out for only a day or so, until getting bored and going back to the Raven Town. The Spire is located in a grassland, near a river. According to the map in Laval's Journey, it is to the east of Mount Cavora, and slightly north. The Wolf Camp The Wolf Camp is located in CHIMA near a bunch of mountains as you can see in the hundred year moon. The Wolves live in tent like dens with light. They usawally work on there tanks and try to take CHI from the Lions but in season 2 and 3 Worriz (leader of the wolves) Decided to unite with the other tribes and then they became allies. When the new tribes of Chima were created they all were separated and had homes. The Wolf Tribe made their home like an camp and lived there for centuries ever since. Raven Town The Raven Town is a location and a tribal village in Chima. The Raven Town is a group of dwellings that are home to the Raven Tribe. It consists of many ramshackle buildings, for the most part resembling houses. The town is filled with junk and debris, which the Ravens hoard and plan to sell. It also has many treasures hidden in the rubbish, which are the profits that the Ravens have accumulated from making deals and stealing valuables. In the Animated Series, they have a racetrack at which they host speedor races after the Lions stop hosting them. The town seems to be in a somewhat dry region with few plants, although there are many dead and/or leafless trees in and around the town. This means they might live near the Rhino Tribe or Wolf Tribe. Rhino Quarry The Rhino Quarry is a location and tribe base in Chima. The Rhino Quarry is where the Rhino Tribe makes its home. They spend their days there smashing, mining, and even watering their precious rocks. There are many mines and caves branching from the Quarry. In the Joy Ride episode, a Lion convoy visits the Rhino Quarry. There is a large rock in the shape of a Rhinoceros head near the entrance to the Quarry. In Legends of Chima: Laval's Journey, there is a hub area in the Rhino Quarry where there are many Rhinos standing around giving quests. The map in Laval's Journey shows that the Rhino Quarry and caves are to the northwest of Mount Cavora. They seem to be in a desolate mountain range with an arid climate. Scorpion Caves The Scorpion Caves are a location in the Outlands. The Scorpion Caves are a vast collection of treacherous caverns underneath the Outlands and the Fangs. The Scorpions eventually built fortresses and buildings in the center, where there was a large open cave. Scorm, their leader, made his tribe build a statue in the middle of the main cave to honor the fake "Great Scorpion in the Sky" which supposedly gave them Chi. When the heroes of Chima defeated the Dark Tribes, the caves caved in except for the main central area, where the Scorpion Tribe remained trapped. Sanctuary Forest Sanctuary Forest is a location in Chima. The Sanctuary Forest is a large and lush forest. It has many rare plants and it is home to the Gorilla Tribe. The Bear Tribe also lives on the edge of the forest in the Bear Caves. In the center of the forest, there are many huge trees from which hang the fruit-shaped houses of the Gorillas. They are connected with many vines, platforms, and rope bridges. The Sanctuary Forest was home to the Gorillas, Bears, and many other creatures long before Chi flowed from Mount Cavora. It still remains almost unchanged since the Gorillas are so respecting of nature. The Forest takes up almost a quarter of Chima and is located in the southwestern corner of the kingdom. Ice Fortress The Ice Fortress is a fortress built by the Ice Hunters as their base. Initially, it was pulled by the tanks, but after the Tribes of Chima started using Fire Chi, they built it into the Fangs, directly over a Beaver Tribe bridge on the Gorge of Eternal Depth. There is a room here where Sir Fangar keeps the frozen animals of Chima as trophies, such as Scorm, Scolder, Scutter, Scrug, Spinlyn, Sparratus, Sparacon, Blista, Braptor (somehow), Spindle, Crominus, Crunket, several Beavers, Razcal, Dom de la Woosh and Furty. All these prisoners were melted out by Flinx. Lagravis was also once of these prisoners. At first, all attacks on the Ice Fortress were stopped by Fluminox in fear of it melting and flooding Chima, but when Sir Fangar abducted Li'ella, Tormak had the Tribes of Chima attack the Fortress, defrosting all the prisoners and causing it to collapse during the battle between the Dark Tribes and Laval's friends. The Dark Tribes fell back into the Gorge, and Li'ella was nowhere to be seen, though Laval and Tormak got Flinx out before so, and Sir Fangar did not seem to escape, but he did with Li'ella. Much later, after Laval, Eris, Cragger, Lavertus and the Phoenix escaped the Gorge, they discovered Sir Fangar had pulled the collapsed Ice Fortress out and was now marching toward the Lion Temple. Category:Legends of Chima